This application relates to pumps or engines employing a spherical geometry of the type described in my earlier issued U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,362, and said referenced related case.
In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,362, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference, I describe a rotary engine providing two cooperating Stirling cycle systems, which comprises a spherical cavity divided by a pivotable disc into two hemispherical sections, a heated or hot section and a cold section, interconnected by an external conduit. The hot section is divided by a partition into two chambers. A spherical wedge is rotatably mounted in the cold section and is drivingly connected to a crank shaft. Expanding fluids alternating in the heated section cause the disc to pivot and the wedge to rotate and pivot causing rotation of the crank shaft.
The invention described and claimed in the related case was directed to modified positive displacement device constructions employing the spherical cavity, pivoting disc, and cooperating wedge features novelly arranged to obtain a pump or compressor or an improved engine. The contents of that case are also incorporated herein by reference.